


【DV】清醒梦

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Daddy Kink, M/M, Mental Disorder, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 5DV，精神上有炼铜倾向，有一点维吉尔恋父情结维吉尔暂时记忆混乱了，以为自己还是小孩。但丁看管了他一天。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【DV】清醒梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一个莫名其妙的突发脑洞，极速摸鱼，所以可能还蛮乱的，记忆混乱的设定也很随便。
> 
> 写着写着不知道为什么就从pwp变成了porn with plot (maybe just a tiny bit?) 总之是个没头没尾的小故事。

但丁有点着急。维吉尔今天早上单独去做一个委托，内容听起来神神叨叨的，好像涉及到精神错乱什么的，听他说几名受害者目前都在医院。不过既然没有命案，委托费用就不值得他们两个一起出动。但丁自然清楚自己的魔王兄弟有几斤几两，可是眼看着下午都过了一半，维吉尔还没有回来。他这就有点紧张了，毕竟维吉尔的思考方式本来就挺异于常人，要是中了诅咒可说不好会变成什么样，再配上他高效的行动力就像颗薛定谔的核弹。但丁放下手上快被翻烂的杂志，决定出门去看看。

他骑上摩托去了维吉尔描述的任务地点。战斗显然已经结束了，除了贝奥武夫留下的一些凹坑之外没有什么特别的。他走了两圈，脚尖踢到一小块红魂，就捡起来揣口袋里。下一站是拜访莫里森，打听了那一单的委托人信息。委托人告诉他“但丁”已经来过了，费用全部缴清给了中介（莫里森刚才一分钱都没给他，意味着蕾蒂这个月又有进账了）。委托人最后有点犹豫地提到，传奇恶魔猎人看起来没受到一丁点伤害，只是交谈的时候有点恍惚。但他口齿清楚，谈吐自然，不像是过往那些受害者的样子。但丁挂上公用电话，一时间想不出一个精神错乱的维吉尔可能去什么地方。半魔对诅咒的抵抗力诚然比人类要高，只是仍然需要一点时间来自然恢复，希望他的兄长不要在这段时间里给事务所带来新的灾难。他骑着摩托巡视他们熟悉的街区，公园里没有维吉尔的踪迹，借书证还在家里，图书馆门口也没有骚乱，常去的快餐店他早就去看过了，快想想啊，但丁，老哥平时的行动路线还会经过哪里呢？

他突兀地刹车，引起后面的车主们一连串咒骂。不过他没时间管这么多了，熟悉的高大身影正走过马路对面的一所小学。但丁急忙掉头赶过去，好在维吉尔不知为何驻足在校门外，全神贯注地盯着里面。

但丁在他背后停下，拍拍他的肩，露出一个自认为风流倜傥的笑容。

“老哥，你亲爱的弟弟来接你收工啦。不表示一下吗？”

维吉尔转过来，见到他一点都不吃惊，只是皱着眉头困惑地说：  
“但丁，他们为什么不让我上学？”  
但丁被意料之外的古怪问题呛住了，看来维吉尔确实是出了点精神问题，只是方向可能不是他以为的那样。他决定先尽快把对方哄骗回家，之后再慢慢摸清楚状况。

“呃，你应该上学吗？”

“对呀，但是那些保安不让我进去。要是错过了课程，明天我该怎么跟老师解释啊？”

“嗯……我跟你确认一下，维吉尔，你现在上几年级？”

“二年级。你这都记不住吗？”

“噢，噢，好的。那，嗯，今天已经到了放学时间了，所以保安才不让你回学校。我们该回家了。”

“可是学校里明明就有很多人，我看见了！”

“那些是……高年级的学生。他们放学晚。”

维吉尔似乎接受了这个解释。他熟练地爬上但丁的摩托车后座，等对方发动。

“走啊，怎么还不走？你不是来接我放学的吗？”

“啊，是啊。你坐稳了。”

不用他说，维吉尔就抱住他的腰。但丁被这反常表现吓得一个激灵，立刻发动摩托车回家，以免夜长梦多。

回到事务所，维吉尔大步走进去，外套挂好往沙发上一坐，看不出任何精神错乱的迹象。但丁给自己倒了点酒，想了想还是给他老哥拿了杯水。老哥的状况有点奇怪，但丁一开始以为他是心智回到了儿童的时候，这种类型的诅咒也不是没听说过。但是维吉尔完全没有对中年版的自己表现出疑惑，而且还空前地信任他，这就非常值得探究了。他们并排坐在沙发上，但丁开始小心翼翼地套话，试图摸清楚维吉尔现在的逻辑。

“维吉尔，你还记得今天上午做了什么吗？”

“上午……奇怪，我想不起来了。应该没有什么重要的事情吧。怎么了？”

“没事。下午你就去上学了，直到我接你回家，是吧？”

“嗯，对啊。”

“好吧。呃，换个话题吧。你记得我今年多少岁吗？”

“但丁，你终于彻底傻了吗，连自己几岁都不记得？”

“不不不，怪我没说清楚。嗯，你估计我现在看上去像几岁的样子？”

“搞不懂你在想什么。嗯……要我说的话，大概四十五？”

在维吉尔眼里我看上去那么老吗，但丁有点伤心。不过现在弄清楚他的状况才是最重要的。

“差不多吧，然后，你是二年级？”

“对。你今天有点不太对劲，但丁，你一直在重复问一些显而易见的事实。”

“嗯，嗯，所以，你八岁了，我四十了，我是你的双胞胎弟弟。”

“对啊。你真的没问题吗？我在书上读到过叫老年痴呆的病症……”

“不用担心，只是有点事情想确认一下。”但丁赶紧打断他，“那，为什么是我来接你放学回家？”

“因为你是我的监护人啊。”小孩，哦不，中年人两手一摊，说得理直气壮。

“噢，”但丁干巴巴地接受了新的身份，“对，我还是你的监护人。能提醒我一下吗，是什么时候开始的来着？”

“这不是很清楚吗？我们住在一起，我还在上小学，你年纪这么大，还来校门口接我，当然是我的监护人啊。”

“好、好的。”但丁发现他哥哥的逻辑开始绕圈，似乎是不同年龄段的记忆混在了一起，加上今天下午临时演的戏，导致他现在完全无法预测维吉尔的想法。他初步猜测维吉尔因为受到诅咒之后仍然在人类的环境里行动，他出现的记忆混乱大部分都是和人间日常生活有关的片段，因此把童年时段和近期稳定下来的生活混作一谈。眼前的维吉尔不完全是儿童的心智，也拥有成年后的记忆。或许最接近的状态应该是人做梦时的思维，把生命中的各种记忆随机拼凑在一起。梦里即使在错误的时间和地点遇到错误的人，大脑也通常会给它们编出不合常理的解释，很容易就接受了错位的逻辑。他也梦见过在事务所见到几十年前的爸爸妈妈，或是在酒吧里和几只恶魔互诉衷肠，梦里他一丝一毫都没有怀疑过。看来维吉尔目前的思路也没办法完全弄清楚了，做梦的人只需要有个听上去很合理通顺的理由就会轻松认同，天知道继续问下去他哥哥的大脑还会编出什么不可思议的想法来。

等等……只要听上去很合理、很通顺、很坚决……

但丁忽然有个糟糕的念头闯进脑子里。

这真的不怪他。他试图为自己开脱，但是一个认知混乱、还非常信任他的维吉尔，要说他没点歪脑筋那就是骗人的。他想知道对方会愿意做到哪一步，也挺好奇维吉尔对他们目前的生活残留多少印象。机不可失时不再来，以老哥那副死要面子的脾气，这个品种的恶魔估计以后近不了他十米之内。况且又不是说他会亏待维吉尔还是怎么的，但丁看一眼自己裤裆的鼓包，下定了决心。

“维吉尔，你还记得吧，我除了是你的弟弟和监护人之外，我们还有别的关系呢。”

“你指的是什么？”

“我们是伴侣呀。”

“伴侣？”

“是啊，我们彼此陪伴很久了。你想，我每天穿得这么拉风骑摩托车来接你，多浪漫啊。今天你才抱过我的腰，我的身体你也很熟悉吧。前天我们才做过，你忘了吗？”

“做过什么？”

“做爱。你和我都很喜欢，我们昨天还说好了，今天下午会一起做的。”但丁开始瞎编一些不存在的承诺，并往维吉尔那里挪过去一点，手揽上对方的肩膀，尽量让自己看起来像个可靠的成年人。

“噢，嗯，你说得对，我们是伴侣。伴侣之间会互相体恤对方的需求。”维吉尔皱起眉头回忆了一会儿，煞有介事地点点头。

但丁强忍住笑意，鼓励地摸了摸维吉尔的头发。

“没错，哥哥。那么我现在想要做，你会帮我吗？”

“……你想要我怎么帮你？”

“嗯，让我想想，”但丁引导着维吉尔跪坐在沙发前的地毯上，扶着他的头靠近自己的裆部，“不如先从这里开始吧。”

维吉尔有些混乱，但他确实记得自己和但丁做过类似这样的事，不止一次。既然他们是伴侣关系，那一切都说得通了，他只是在履行职责。他跪在地上抬头看，眼前胡子拉碴不修边幅的弟弟确实挺照顾他，他没由来地感到安全和信赖，就像……就像孩子面对家长一样。不过这算什么比喻呢，但丁确实是他的监护人呀，现在该由自己来为但丁做点什么了。他记得这套流程、这个视角，那就按步骤来吧。

不等但丁的下一步指示，他就按照印象中的做法把面前的裤子解开，内裤也扒下，但丁的大家伙就暴露在空气中，沉甸甸地抖了两下。他一只手扶在但丁腿上，另一手拢住已经相当精神的性器，张口就往嘴里送。但丁一惊，条件反射地抓住维吉尔脑后的头发。维吉尔有点不高兴，但还是抬眼去看他的服务对象有哪里不满意。但丁示意他继续，他就挺熟练地开始吞吐那根阴茎，湿热的口腔包裹着它轻轻吮吸，舌头在柱身上随意滑动。他并不太清楚这行为对自己或是但丁有什么意义，只是顺着记忆惯性走，一边吸一边无聊地抬起眼皮去看胡子拉碴的弟弟有什么反应，想着自己还需要这么做多久。殊不知他熟稔的动作和无辜的眼神在但丁看来完全是另一番风情，后者不禁感叹他的哥哥怎么能将色情和天真融合得如此完美。但丁忍不住再次抓住维吉尔的头，用上点力气把他往自己胯下按。维吉尔方才的动作虽然熟练，但其实只勉强照顾到了一半的长度，毕竟当事人自己也不太清楚自己具体在做什么。现在但丁倒是舒服了，维吉尔却不停地被捅到口腔深处。喉咙口的麻痒感让他想要咳嗽，可是但丁没给他多少喘气的时机，吞咽口水更是不要想。过多的涎水从他嘴角淌下来，流到脖子上让人不舒服。但很快口腔内部的难受感又占了上风，他终于还是憋不住开始断断续续地咳，感觉自己快要背过气去。喉道的气流让但丁爽得头皮发麻，恨不得把整根老二都塞进哥哥嘴里去。他也确实这么做了。维吉尔肩膀一耸，做出一个标准的呕吐动作，随即放松下来，生理性的泪水聚在眼眶里，脸上却还是没什么表情。但丁空闲的手扣紧了维吉尔的肩膀，估计衣物底下已经浮现一大片红印。一方面是因为太舒服，另一方面是他怕维吉尔的胃酸涌上食道，他已经遇到过一次这种情况，留下了堪称恐怖的回忆。只是这一次维吉尔什么也没吐出来，收缩的喉管用力挤压着龟头，让但丁差点直接缴械。维吉尔又在费劲地看他，大概意思是什么时候结束，这一眼倒是看得他更硬了。他按着维吉尔的头又恋恋不舍地往深处顶了几下，抽出来射在了对方脸上。一些浊液沾到了对方的头发上，大部分糊了他哥哥一脸，黏黏乎乎从额头和鼻翼往下流。

“你怎么弄到我脸上。”维吉尔闭着眼睛，乖乖地等但丁帮他清理。

但丁心说我平时不是没胆子这么弄嘛，难得你今天这么好说话。

维吉尔又接着说：“我记得流程不是应该射在嘴里吗？”

但丁正在给他哥哥抹脸的手一抖，没想到维吉尔潜意识里还记得他上周哄着对方给自己口了一发最后强行按头射进去的事情。事后当然是五月雨伺候。不过今天反正已经做到这一步了，一不做二不休，他用手指把维吉尔脸上的液体刮下来。

“……你说得对，那你现在把我的手指舔干净吧。”  
维吉尔就顺从地伸出舌头去舔，把白液都卷进嘴里，神态认真好像猫咪舔爪子。但丁看着他吞咽的动作，自己也不自觉地咽了一口唾液。

“对了，你刚才那个，呕吐的时候，什么都没有吐出来？”

“人要有控制自己的能力，但丁。你这么大了还不明白。”维吉尔不屑地看他一眼。

但丁愣了一会儿，明白了，合着他上次就是故意的。

正当但丁思考下一步该做点什么的时候，维吉尔唰地一下起身，抬腿就往楼上走。但丁急忙提起裤子追上去。

“你要做什么，维吉？”

维吉尔也不知道，只是个自然的习惯性动作，就好像面前有个步骤清单，现在正给这一项打上勾。他看见楼梯，想了想说：“我要下楼。”

“……好，那你要下楼做什么？”

“去书房写作业。”他想起家里的书房在一楼，但忘记自己现在在事务所一楼。

“哪来的作业啊，你今天不是没上学吗？”

维吉尔站在楼梯上，张着嘴不出声，思索了半天。他的脑子赶紧补上一个解释。

“因为盐和香蕉会得出42。”他得意地看着但丁，眼神亮闪闪的。如果他确实是个小孩的话，这个表情应该会很可爱，但他显然已经是个中年人了。但丁看了又看，觉得还是很可爱。

“哥哥，你要是用这种态度去写数学作业的话，我真为你的数学老师的健康担忧。”但丁忍着笑，半天憋出这么一句话。

“什么作业？我放学前不是就都写完了吗？”

这下但丁终于笑出声来。看来就算勤奋如他的小哥哥也有不想写作业的时候，还是说他的大脑编不出数学题所以打了个新的补丁呢？无论如何，眼下的第一要务是把维吉尔拐回自己的思路上，然后做点儿让他无暇思考的事，最好顺便给这颗超负荷运转的脑子放个假。但丁估摸着诅咒最多持续到明天上午就该消散了，今天剩下的这段时间就要靠自己来帮他消磨掉了。

“维吉，维吉，我可不记得你是半途而废的类型啊。”但丁一边迅速编理由一边跟着走上楼梯。

“你在说什么？刚才的事情不是已经结束了吗？”

“我是结束了，我看你没有啊。不用担心，我不会晾着你不管的，我平时不都把你照顾得好好的吗？”

“别瞎说，我怎么了？啊，你乱摸什么呀但丁，管好你的手！怎么有你这种不知廉耻的大人啊！”维吉尔确实没有起反应，毕竟他刚才只是按照模糊的印象帮但丁口交，自己也不明白这么做的意义。可是成年人的身体架不住但丁黏上来精准地隔着衣物揉捏敏感点，他现在有点硬了。

但丁心里想着，这会儿字面意义上不知廉耻的可不是我。嘴上倒是说：“别紧张，哥哥，这只是正常的反应。我们现在该上楼，我会教你处理好。”

他圈住维吉尔的肩膀，推着人往卧室走。小……中年人略微有点不情愿，但还是跟随他的步伐。但丁虽然胡闹又记性差，他安抚人的神情却让维吉尔想起父亲。他因此安心一些，毕竟现在但丁是他的监护人了，照顾他时也挺体贴。不得不说这个年纪很大的弟弟确实展现了一点大人才有的威严，尤其是刚才自下而上的视角，而且被他拢住肩膀的感觉也不坏，相当熟悉。于是维吉尔跟着他走进了卧室。

但丁示意维吉尔坐在床上，耐心地帮他解开靴套、拔掉靴子，最后是皮裤。维吉尔觉得下半身凉飕飕的，想钻进棉被里却被制止。他的监护人从床头柜拿一个小瓶子，把里面的液体挤在手上，又分开他的双腿倒在腿间。这下更凉了，空气里弥漫开他不喜欢的草莓香精味，大腿和床单还变得滑腻腻湿哒哒的。不过但丁温暖的手掌很快贴上来，握住他勃起的部位滑动，带茧的拇指刮过顶部，引起维吉尔一阵颤栗。

“你在做什么？不是说教我处理吗，这下更硬了啊？”

“别着急，哥哥，这是必要的过程。”

说话间但丁的另一只手摸上了他的后穴，维吉尔吓了一跳，想要逃开。

“放轻松，维吉，你也有害怕的时候吗？”

“没、没有，我什么时候怕过你。”

“那就好，我现在就教你该怎么做。”

他拉过维吉尔的手，让他抚摸自己的穴口，又让手指浅浅戳刺。奇异的感觉使维吉尔皱紧了眉头，但不适感很快过去，他吞进自己的一个指节，随后是更多。这个动作似乎也唤起一些熟悉感，他不再完全依赖但丁的引导，主动往里面多塞一根手指，试图戳到更里面的位置。他好像应该触碰里面的哪个位置，但脑子给不出具体指示。手指在肠道里触摸探索的感觉既诡异又……正常？他这会儿又觉得好热，于是把胸前的马甲拉开，说起来他为什么穿着这套衣服来着？不对，这不就是他平时的衣服嘛。但丁不知道什么时候已经停止了对他的教导，站在床边看着，似乎很满意的样子。察觉到他的眼神，但丁回应给他鼓励和赞赏的微笑。

“你学得很快，是不是以前偷偷练习过呢？不管怎么说，我早就想看你自慰了，亲爱的哥哥。”

维吉尔不太明白他后一句话的意思，前一句好像也很难否认。这个动作意外的熟悉，但同样是他不理解的。他只好请求场内援助。

“接下来要怎么做？”他说话时已经带上喘息，而但丁能看见他的脸颊开始泛红，有细小的汗珠挂在额头上。

“你还没有准备好，还得再打开点。”

维吉尔不解其意，只听懂了打开点。他灵光一现，用两根手指把穴口撑开，脚支起来踩在床上，抬高了腰和屁股希望让但丁看清楚一点。

“这样吗？”

但丁看得够清楚了。维吉尔的手指把后穴分得挺开，翻开的穴口里露出一点粉红色的肠肉，被润滑剂和体液弄得湿淋淋的。由于蹲姿的关系，维吉尔浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，勾勒出野兽般的线条。腿和支撑在身后的手臂微微有些打颤，不过但丁清楚他的哥哥不至于连这点重量都撑不住，多半还是因为唤起了一些快感。只是他没想到维吉尔会摆出这样淫荡的姿势，也不知道是无师自通呢还是瞒着他藏了什么小秘密。

不过现在不是思考的时候。但丁脱掉自己的裤子，将手上剩余的润滑液抹了两把就提枪上阵。他扶着维吉尔的腰，慢慢插进去。扩张做得不太够，两个人都有点难受。好在维吉尔的身体还算熟悉他，加上一通胡乱安抚也算是让维吉尔放松下来。但丁终于逐渐找到合适的节奏，没想到维吉尔突然又节外生枝。

“我知道该怎么做了，但丁，我演示给你看。”他猛地把但丁掀翻，后者没有料到被突然袭击。维吉尔随即爬到但丁身上，扶着对方的肩膀和老二慢慢坐下去。他看着但丁的头顶，忽然想起毛发盖住眼睛的长毛大狗狗，长得像拖把的那种，于是伸手揉了一把。

但丁在他屁股上扇一巴掌，下手挺重，立刻就扇出一个红印来。维吉尔叫了一声，身子往上逃了一点，又被抓住摁下来。又是一记掌掴，这次维吉尔咬紧了牙不出声，只是不自觉地抱紧了但丁的头，胡茬蹭在他的胸口痒痒的。

“你来可以，但你应该先征求我的同意。我也不记得允许过你揉我的头发，维吉尔。你的礼貌去哪里了？”但丁把他的手从头上扒下来。

维吉尔不说话了，只是抓紧了但丁的衣服。许久，他重新缓慢地动起来。他动作时牵动到臀部还是有点疼痛，但尽可能地沉下身子做得标准些，印象里这么做会让但丁和自己都高兴起来。他一会儿希望但丁别再生气了，一会儿又隐约有些好奇但丁继续生气还会做什么。他在两个目标之间举棋不定，有点走神，自然被但丁发现了，于是选择也不必做了。他的监护人本来在有一搭没一搭地玩他敞开的胸口，这下就扣住他的腰臀猛地往下按。维吉尔的膝盖在床单上滑开去，腿分得很开，感觉自己又回到初学战斗时被迫拉伸筋骨的时候。他伏在但丁肩膀上，拼命抱紧对方减小动作幅度，但丁对此不管不顾。维吉尔的屁股被抓着的地方还在火辣辣地疼，但比不过他弟弟那根凶器在肠道里搅动的痛感。他被插得很深，怀疑自己内里和大腿韧带都有撕裂，下半身痛得抽筋，底下流很多水，或者是血。他一口咬在但丁的肩膀上闷住叫喊，混乱中分不清血腥味的源头。

但丁皱了皱眉，把维吉尔从身上扯下来，换了个方向。这样还是不太好发力，他干脆自己也跪起来，从后面拉着对方的手臂操他。维吉尔被干得翻白眼，撅着屁股，上半身软在床上，嘴里含糊不清地发音，不晓得是在说梦话还是什么。但丁有点烦躁，干脆掐着哥哥的脖子把人按进床垫里。他知道自己今天玩得有点过头，不过应付一个自说自话的梦游成年人确实挺麻烦，哄了一下午还不如直接驯服了来得快，顺便也让他收取点报酬。

维吉尔的脑子里一片混乱，事实上他脸上也一片混乱，分不清蹭到床单上的汗液、眼泪还是口水。原本但丁的屌只是擦过肠道里某个很敏感的位置，现在几乎每一下都会顶到那里，有几次还滑开去碰到更深处的肠壁。他舒服得要命，又很担心肠子会破掉。刚才有一会儿，就是但丁掐住他的时候，他感觉爽得像要升天了，好像射了一发，但射了一发是什么意思呢？刚才但丁也说过这个词吧。他费劲地扭过脸，还是想叫弟弟的名字，但是舌头打结，叫了半天也没喊出来。他的弟弟、监护人兼伴侣这次贴心地凑过来，问他想要说什么。背上笼罩上来的热量和眼前熟悉的面庞让他又感到安心一点，恍惚中有一瞬间他想起父亲，也是同样的可靠强大。但丁似乎读懂他的想法，温和地劝诱他，想说什么都可以。他闭上眼睛又睁开，模糊的视线里还是同一张脸。他把自己重新埋进床垫里，他知道但丁还是能听见他的声音。  
“Father……d、daddy……”

回应他的是一声哼笑，和更猛烈的精准顶弄。维吉尔全身都不听使唤，在床上扭来扭去，迎合但丁的动作。腰和腿都在痉挛，手指抓紧床单又放开，眼睛里进了汗水变得刺痛，又有什么东西从他的阴茎里流出来。不过维吉尔已经无暇查看了，他很快沉入黑暗中。

第二天早上但丁醒来，发现维吉尔已经醒了，在瞪着他，就是好像说话还不太利索，也不知道状况好了没有。

“早啊老哥！”

“D、d……”

“怎么啦？想叫Dante或者daddy都是可以的哦~”

“Die————！”


End file.
